One of the many functions that can be performed by a call center is to place outgoing calls to parties from whom a predetermined response is desired. The desired response can be, for example, an answer to a question or the purchase of a product or service. When the outgoing call is answered, a call classifier unit is commonly used at the call center to determine whether a person (i.e., a live party) has answered the call or a machine (e.g., a telephone answering machine) has answered the call. If the call classifier determines that a live party has answered the call, control of the call is switched over to a live agent at the call center who handles the remainder of the call. If the call classifier determines that the call was not answered by a live party, the call is terminated or alternative action is taken.
The call classifier unit usually processes the first audible signal that is received over the telephone line after the call has been answered to make its determination. For example, a person answering a telephone will typically speak the word “hello” into the receiver and then wait for a response. The call classifier will process the “hello” signal while the called party waits. Because the processing performed by the call classifier unit generally takes a finite amount of time to perform (e.g., a few seconds), the called party normally hears silence on the line while he is waiting for a response. When faced with this awkward situation, a called party will often misinterpret the call and hang up thinking that, for example, an error has occurred or a trick is being played. The call center must then reinitiate the call or reschedule it for a later time. As can be appreciated, such occurrences can degrade overall call center performance.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that will reduce the occurrence of call terminations during call classifier processing in a call center.